Fix Me
by Ginny Perry
Summary: N struggles with a childish habit that Ghetsis tries to break. Harmoniashipping !


This is another harmoniashipping fic, but I tried to challenge myself and write two uncommon kinks that I kept getting requests for. I attempted to make the fic enjoyable though, even if these two kinks aren't your forte, so please bear with me!

Typical warnings of rape and incest and abuse with two surprise kinks thrown in! Enjoy, homies~!

* * *

N started as he awoke from a particularly disturbing dream, his eyes darting back and forth as his vision adjusted to the change in consciousness. The sheets were curled around his body wildly; it wasn't atypical for him to awaken on the floor, wrapped in a tight swindle of fabric. The boy sat up to adjust his coverings as reassuring thoughts ran through his mind, encouraging himself that he had been asleep such a short time ago. _It was only a dream. I'm okay. I'm not h-_

His hand ran across something damp and his eyes grew wide. Pulling the blankets back, N saw a large dark stain encompassing the center of his bottom sheet. Little limbs trembled at the sight, one that had become more and more familiar as the months went on. He felt the chill of tears trickle down his face in utter shame and horror.

"No..." he squeaked. "N-Not again... no...!"

He acted quickly. Hopping to his feet and wiping his face with the back of his hand, N yanked all the sheets off the bed almost frantically, balling them up and bringing them into his arms. If he could quickly run them to the laundry hall, he could change his bedding and go back to sleep as if nothing had occured. It had worked before, after all. A deep shiver ran through the boy as he remembered the last time his father punished him for this... the welts still hadn't faded from that miserable night.

The door to his bedroom was opened slowly as N snuck out, taking extra care to remain as quiet as possible. The hall was empty; what time was it, anyway? He hoped it was late enough for everyone to have retired to their rooms. The boy wasn't even sure what time his father went to bed, but he could only assume it was late at night. Taking careful steps, N peaked down the second hall before turning. It, too, was desolate. The eerie silence intimidated him as he tip-toed to the end of the long corridor, turning the doorknob to the laundry room as softly as he could manage.

As N pushed the door open, it made a loud creak along its hinges, making the child grit his teeth in distress. Still, he managed to find a large basket of linens in the darkness and buried his sheets under a layer of towels. The young king did not know who did the laundry in the castle, but hoped whoever did paid little mind to it.

N reached around blindly in search of a large set of drawers where he knew the clean linens were held. When he found it, the boy grabbed the first set he could find, not bothering to check if they were too big for his small bed. As long as they were clean, he could accuse the ill fit on one of the maids' laziness. He hated to put blame on others, but it had become a necessary evil to keep himself safe...

The door was shut carefully behind him as N re-entered the hall, clinging closely to the fabric in his hands for a shallow comfort. When he turned to return to his room, however, the child felt as if his blood had turned to ice.

His father stood in front of his own bedroom, leaning against the extravagant doorframe, armed crossed across his body. Ghetsis wore an expression of apathy, but N was smart enough to know that it was just a facade.

"I... I-I..." the boy stammered, desperately trying to eliminate the jarring silence between the two. N bit his lip hard to keep the tears that so desperately wanted to fall at bay. "My sheets were too itchy, so... I..."

"Turn around."

Clinging tighter to the linens neatly folded in his arms, N obeyed. He started to shake from the anxiety of not being able to see his father's face. He could only imagine the absolute worst.

The sage had an inclination as to what happened the moment he saw his son leave the laundry room, but the dark spot on the back of his pajamas was enough to prove him right. What a repulsive son he had raised, suffering from infantile behaviors at such an old age. As important as preserving that child-like mind was,_ this _would certainly not be tolerated.

"Do you _enjoy _disappointing me, N?" Ghetsis sighed, his voice laced with a defeated tone. He didn't even have to bring up why he spoke such words. N knew, and with bitter shame, fell to his knees as he began to sob.

"I'm sorry, daddy...!" he cried, pressing his face to the blankets in his arms.

"Come here."

Slowly, N rose to his feet and hobbled towards his father, his face still buried against the softness of the linens at his chest. He sniffled and whined as Ghetsis opened the door to his bedroom and lead him through his bathroom door without a word. The man turned the polished handles of his claw-footed bathtub, drawing water.

"Undress," he commanded.

The boy was startled at the lack of abuse, but obeyed without questioning. He dropped the clean sheets to the marble floor before reaching for the hem of his shirt. N visibly trembled as he pulled the fabric over his head, the feeling of his father's eyes on him bringing nothing short of pure terror. As he reached for the waistband of his pants, the tears began to fall once more.

"Daddy..." N whined, his face scrunching up tightly. He didn't want to face the humiliation of being nude in front of his father. It made him feel dirty and unclean, moreso even than in his damp clothing.

"I did not tell you to stop."

With a gasping breath, N removed his pajama bottoms, tossing them into a small pile with his night shirt. He folded his hands and rested them at his groin in an obvious attempt to cover himself. Ghetsis bit back a satisfied smirk as he saw the boy's cheeks turn a deeper shade of red.

"Now get in and wash." The sage took a seat on a lounging chair close by, crossing his legs and arms.

N knew better than to disobey. The lithe body stepped into the tub and turned off the water. It was much too hot for his liking, but perhaps Ghetsis had done so on purpose. Once more, he felt the man's gaze piercing through him as he reached for a bottle of soap from the floor, lathering it in his hands before running it across his body. N tried to concentrate on getting clean and fought back the sickness he felt being watched by his father.

The tall man sighed and leaned back into his chair as we watched his son's bony fingers slide over his thin limbs, gliding over raised scars and fading welts with great care. It was easy to become entranced by his body, honestly, that which belonged to a boy with such a mysterious mind... N was eleven years old now, but even after a short growth spurt, there was still something so childish about his features. Perhaps it was all that conditioning... after all, Ghetsis wanted to preserve that trusting naivity for as long as he could manage. It would only make sense that his body would react to it as well.

Still, it angered him that his son would cling to a habit suited only for toddlers. How _disgraceful_. And to think that N continued such a thing after corrective measures, and attempted to _hide it _from him... it made his blood boil.

He would have to learn from something more harsh, it seemed. Something that would not be easily forgotten.

"Now get out of the tub and come over here."

N continued to shake as he stood, water dripping off his skin and half-soaked hair. The boy wrapped his hands around his torso as he slowly stepped towards his father, exposed and chilled without a towel to wrap himself in. His fear increased ten-fold as he felt a large hand take hold of his forearm and drag him closer. N slipped on the wet tile and fell on top of Ghetsis's lap, and he groaned as his ribs ached from impact.

"I'm sorr-" The boy began to apologize, but was cut short when he felt a familiar hand run itself across his backside, grabbing his soft, wet flesh. The touches were frighteningly gentle. N could only envision the worst.

"Are you a child, N?" The youth was given no time to reply as Ghetsis pulled his hand back and swiftly smacked his ass, causing N to writhe and cry out as a dark red welt began to fade into view. Tiny thighs pressed together tightly as they processed the pain and anticipated another blow.

"No!" he keened loudly.

"Then why do you continue to act like one, hmm?" Another loud _slap _echoed through the bathroom as another welt was left. N's muscles contracted in response as he continued to squirm, trying in vain to keep from bawling.

"I'm sorry, daddy! I didn't m- AHH!" Broken sobs as his father's hand met contact again, and again, and again, each blow more forceful than the last. Ghetsis remained as collected as he could manage, even though the writhing body below him was causing a familiar ache of pleasure.

"If you're going to behave like a child, I will simply have to punish you like one." Tears hit the cold marble floor as he was smacked numerous more times.

Worse than the blooming pain was the utter humiliation of it all; N _wasn't_ a child! He didn't _want _to be babied. There was this deep-rooted longing for acceptance in him, a despairing need to be accepted by his father. Even if his room was filled with toys, N was still expected to behave like an adult, to be mature and perfect and poised. As much as it hurt and bruised and scarred him, he had convinced himself these punishments _were _necessary. And he accepted them with as much compliance as he could muster.

But to be degraded to _this_... N knew he deserved it, but he still couldn't help but feel utterly worthless.

Just as the boy felt himself becoming numb to the pain, he was shoved off his father's lap and fell awkwardly to the floor.

"I have dedicated countless hours to prepare you for your role of king," Ghetsis said sternly as he stood from his seat and began to disrobe. "A worthy leader is expected to be mature and wise well beyond his age. Your coronation is but a few years from now, yet you continue to give me reason to believe you will _never_ be ready. Are you satisfied letting down countless lives merely because you are selfishly content with behaving like a child?"

N covered his face with his hands.

"N-No, daddy..."

A strong blow to his chest caused the young prince to cry out as his father's foot struck him.

"You _know_ you are to be addressing me as _Ghetsis_. Now come."

Standing up quickly, N lowered his head and followed his father into the shower stall. He took great care not to limp as shooting pain radiated down his legs from his previous punishment; the discomfort was hard to ignore when he felt the hot water hit his skin. The youth tried to dismiss every fear that swam through his mind, hoping and praying his father had punished him enough.

It was hard to keep from sobbing when he realized his hopes were futile as Ghetsis pulled him close, the older man's erection rubbing against his back. N held his breath as his father gently ran his hands through his hair. The water hitting his face was blinding.

"You realize that I love you, don't you, N?"

The shower was hot, but it did not prevent goosebumps from raising across his skin at the man's icy words. So insincere... but he'd be an ungrateful fool not to trust him.

"Y-Yes, Ghetsis."

"You realize that I do these things to fix you."

Long, thin fingers ran down his face, traced along his lips. The body behind him pulled him even closer; the hardness pressed against him twitched. N gasped softly, taking in a few droplets of water through his nose. He didn't dare cough.

"Yes, Ghetsis."

The once gentle hands ran up N's neck and through his wet hair, this time shoving his head forward against the tile. Throbbing pain took over his mind as his skull cracked against the hard surface. He winced silently, partially thankful that he'd have something to distract him from what was to come.

Ghetsis aligned himself before thrusting forward, relishing the tight warmth of his son's body as a small voice beneath him shrieked. He was quick and violent with his movements, spurred by his frustration and disappointment. The man was not stupid; he knew these punishments would not cure N's problems. Still, he could not help but feel like the boy deserved them. The lying bastard had quite the nerve, trying to hide something from him. Ghetsis would not tolerate such disrespect.

N lost all of his inhibition and began to sob, grateful his tears went unnoticed amongst the water from the shower. Desperately, through the haze of the roaring pain in his head, he tried to cling to the idea that this would fix him. Perhaps this would be the last time this happened. Perhaps daddy wouldn't have to punish him again. N could learn to be good... he would do anything it took, bearing any punishment necessary, to see Ghetsis praise him. He could be a good king... he _wanted _to be a good king...

...at least, N told himself that.

The older man grabbed hold of his son's hair once more, yanking so hard that N's neck strained. The boy could only shut his eyes and wail as he was penetrated fiercely, his father's hipbones colliding with the raw flesh of his bottom. It was over quicker than N had anticipated; the familiar sensation of warmth filled him as Ghetsis climaxed, and the boy's knees gave in after his hair was released.

As the young prince coughed and panted, struggling to catch his breath, Ghetsis quickly turned the water off and exited the shower. He dried off his body and dressed in a robe, a satiated smile gracing his features. The sage then took N by the arm and dragged him out of the stall, pulling him out of the room and into the hallway. The boy said nothing and complied with the action despite being nude and dripping wet. He didn't even care if anyone saw him in this state. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

The green-haired boy was released as they entered his bedroom, but his father did not leave immediately. N heard Ghetsis snap his fingers and say something beneath his breath to the Shadow Triad, who left almost as quickly as they arrived. When he looked up, his bed was gone.

"You will earn the right to sleep in a bed once you prove to me that you are grateful enough to do so. Do I make myself clear?"

N nodded softly.

"Yes, Ghetsis."

The man turned and left the room, locking the door on the way out. N could do little more than lay down where he stood, shivering violently from the cold, hoping to return to a restful sleep.

The nightmares had only grown worse.


End file.
